Wild Love
by MateriaFlower1-1
Summary: They were Wild. She was so ostentatious, with her bright colours and foul mouth and witty edge. But he was the other side of Wild; raised by wolves, with a feral grin and a vicious way of fighting to match. Nobody really expected anything else form the two of them, they were both Wild, and they were Wild in Love. A series of Gau/Relm oneshots, featuring Romance, Drama, and more!
1. 050 Flower

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VI**_

_Well, you've probably already guessed what I'm doing here. You've probably seen '__**Fairy's Eyes and Sandcastles'**__, '__**The Blue Sky', **__and maybe even from '__**White Lilies and Monster's Eyes'**__ (Cough Cough, shameless self-promotion). If not, then this is a series of one-shots. Gau/Relm this time; I thought I'd take the least popular pairing on here (even though I can't ship either one with anyone else...). We seriously need to up our game with this pairing!_

_Here's the first, so please enjoy!_

* * *

_050\. Flower_

_White Roses &amp; Purple Carnations_

"Hey, Gau, come and have a look over here!" I called to him, waving him over to where I stood. We'd gone out together, past the woods surrounding the town of Thamasa and onto the great open plains of rolling, green hills past that. Flowers had started growing again in the early spring of this year, one year after Kefka died. And by now, in the ambient temperature of the late summer, the flowers were growing furiously, getting in one last burst of colour before finally fading for the year.

Gau ran over my way, to the willow tree on the hill, sheltering the group of flowers I'd found. "This... Is a Willow tree. Green willow." Gau stated in a half broken way, looking the tree up and down, paying close attention to the string like leaves. His language had much improved since we first met, thanks to Cyan, and he was finally becoming somewhat articulate. Granted, it would still take a while to be perfect, but it was getting there. Even I had to verbally acknowledge that.

"How did you know that?" I asked, shocked at that he even knew the specific name for this kind of willow. I only knew that because old man Strago told me so, and about the story surrounding it. A looong time ago.

"It's re..quired in Doma. For the heirs." He explained succinctly.

"Huh. The more you know."

"But I don't like this tree." He declared and something of his former posture returned, the slight hunching of his shoulders and gathering together of his hands. He almost looked like a rabbit or a squirrel or something. But still, he was very upright by then, standing tall next to his adoptive father.

"Why?" I asked, leaning up against it.

"Feels false. Like a liar. Like it'd give you false love." He explained, raking the tree up and down with uncertain red eyes.

"Oh." I looked back at the tree too, looking at the trunk and the face like arrangement of knots and suddenly, I too saw something insincere about the tree. "Huh, wired. I get that vibe too." I shivered unconsciously and my eyes were draw to the stringy leaves, and I couldn't help but break off the ends of one of the tendrils, much to Gau's umbrage. "We have a story about it in Thamasa, that a man and woman promised to meet here on the eve of their wedding, but the man never showed up."

"How... bad." Gau stated simply, looking somewhat repulsed at the slowly drifting tendrils of leaves.

We stayed there in a comfortable silence for a while, the both of us watching the setting sun leave a fiery stain on the sky. "Oh, yeah, I forgot but don't you think these flowers are so pretty?" I asked, pointing at the collection of purple flowers lying at my feet.

Gau looked at them with discerning red eyes and bent down to pick a few. "Purple Carnations." Gau declared, arranging the few flowers in his hand. He'd become unnervingly good at his new job, awe inspiringly, even. His father should've been leaping at the chance to know him, he should've been so proud... But Cyan was his father now, for all intents and purposes. "They remind me of Relm. In my studies they did." He smiled coyly to himself, looking at the flowers intently, as though he were in on a personal joke.

"Oh yeah? Well, I think that... White Roses remind me of you!" I declared with a coy smile. I'll never know why I chose that particular flower then, but it couldn't have fit more.

Gau snickered to himself slightly, and before he could say anymore, Shadow (Pa, as he was now called) called us both back in with a slight growl to Gau. Pa was way too overprotective, even from when I was that age. And before we could even think about walking, Interceptor herded us back at a quick sprint.

I will never know why the Doma royalty are required to know the language of flowers, but I suppose it's just tradition. And it can be quite handy, if I want to be all pretentious with my painting and assign each flower I paint in a scene a meaning. Of course if it were a landscape, I'd probably go mad by the end.

But more to the point, I also know why Gau smirked so much when he said that purple carnations remind him of me. Apparently 'Capriciousness' and 'Changeable' are two qualities that stand out in me. Still, I took solace in the 'whimsical' attribute and I think I agree. And even if a White Rose was certainly every inch him back then, 'innocent' to a fault, I've no longer got such luck. Heck, he's nigh on salacious sometimes. Who am I kidding, he'd be boring if he still were at that stage of life.

Maybe the teaching outsiders to Doma the language of flowers is a good thing - I now know that when the snootier members of the Nobility have a portrait painted of themselves holding a thistle, for example, they think they're royalty. That they're better than us. And when they are coincidentally in the same room as my poor potted Angrec when it dies, and then 'suggest' that I shouldn't grow anymore, they're also telling me that I'm not qualified to be their queen. Like they're qualified any better! Besides, it's a pretty ugly flower anyway.

* * *

_So, here's what the flowers mean (oh, I love this. It's the one pretentious activity I can take part in with glee!)_

_White Roses = Innocence (amongst others)._

_Purple Carnations = Capriciousness, whimsical, changeable, unreliability._

_Angrec = Royalty._

_Well, there we go. I've always felt like Gau and Relm's relationship would be more of a banterous one. Please follower for more, and review if you liked it. Thanks!_


	2. 050 Eyes

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VI**_

_Well, we're at the end. That was fast. I have some more lined up for the future, so in about 6-8 months you should see some more.  
_

_For now however, enjoy!_

* * *

_050\. Eyes - Relm/Gau_

"Hey Gau, look at me for a minute." Relm called out the the feral boy - he hadn't been a boy for a while actually, he was more of a man, now. At nineteen going on twenty he didn't count as a boy any more, right?

He looked over at her, and into her eyes resolutely, challenging her

Definitely red. Who has red eyes? No one I've seen, that's for sure. Only Terra's are quite as strange eyes and she's, well, _Terra_. She's allowed to have sparkly eyes.

"Yeah, thought so." She mumbled under her breath and went back to her painting on the small pad of paper in front of her. Card sized - to be copied for the new year's cards this coming hear, even if it was summer at the moment.

"W-Sorry?" Gau asked, catching himself before he slipped out of his tightly wound manners; he was going to be _King of Doma_ next, after all. But still, after all these years, it didn't sound right to have Gau speak in such a... Normal accent. There was no twang of something wild nor an uneasiness that made his speech fluid - however that worked.

"I was just noticing your eyes." She stayed plainly, putting her art tools down on the table beside her, hoping all the time her arms travelled that the table really was there, and never breaking eye contact with him.

It reminded her, oddly enough, of another time. One time when they were much younger. Well, it was only seven years ago.

* * *

_"Hey Gau." Relm greeted nonchalantly, nodding her head like Setzer did and grinning like she'd always done._

_She was sitting calmly, alone (Sabin did try to perform her vitals when she later told this part of the story to him), in a secluded corner of the rocky wasteland of an island, playing the 'Memento Ring' from Thamasa, as Celes had called it whilst inventorying. But it was her parents, their promise rings it turned out - they weren't pure like Relm had always thought and they weren't married liked she'd assumed they would've been. But that was okay. She gave the plainer band to Shadow, since it didn't really fit anyone else, and he... Well, he was her best friend here. Maybe even in the world. Bar that old man, of course._

_But it was Gau who found her, after hours alone. He clambered up the mountain - she could hear him disturbing the rocks of the mountain's face as he climbed up. W_hy didn't he just use the path? Too long for him? Or maybe he's secretly one of those Mountain Goats...

_"Uwooo! What's that?" He asked in a significantly broken lilt. Relm followed the line of his outstretched finger back up his eyes, red and glistening at the ring - or more precisely, the three shiny garnets that were inlaid in the surface._

_"It's my mother's promise ring. To my father." She traced her finger over the engraved word on the inside of the ring, her only clue 'Clyde', before holding it up for him to see._

_"Can Gau have?" He asked with huge, shimmering, crimson eyes._

_Relm floated her outstretched palm and snatched it back towards her before she could really even process what she was doing. "No!" She cried. "I-I mean it's my mother's. It's the only thing I've got left of my mother. And it has my father's name written into the back, it's the only clue I've got." She explained timidly for her - too timidly for the usual Relm, but Gau understood. There was a certain light of intelligence that shone in his eyes, and threatened to burst forth when, tenaciously, she inches her palm forwards and let Gau look at the ring._

_"Gau seen Shadow with one like this."_

_He observed, looking all over the ring, holding it at all angles and heights._

_"I gave it to him." Relm explained, to which Gau made an affirmative sound similar to a deep growl._

_"Gau hope Relm finds her father." He looked at her with apologetic, red eyes._

_Soon after, the two of them went back down the mountain together. They both used the path that time._

* * *

"You like to stare at my eyes a lot, don't you?" Gau remarked with a drawled tone and strung out, languid words. He snapped Relm from her reverie in her memories, and compelled her upright.

Relm snorted, just a tiny bit, at his comment. If it'd been anyone other than Gau, she would've axed them. This was something that Edgar would say - that clueless, pompous king.

"I was just checking they're red. I don't meet many people with red eyes."

"You never stared at Shadow's eyes." He pointed out astutely.

"Yes but Pops at least had blue eyes, even if they were all swirly and milky." She retorted swiftly.

Gau moved slightly closer to her, his full height towering above her as she sat down, forcing her to tilt her head to him, until he knelt on the ground. He never once broke eye contact.

"You know Relm, I'm due to ascend sometime in my life, and I really need a Queen."

Relm raised her eyebrows and shrugged slightly. "So?"

"Let's get married." He said, as plainly as if he were stating the hour.

Relm's eyes widened slightly, but she too didn't want to break the eye contact - she didn't want to loose. "Pops would kill you."

"I'd let him try."

"We're too young for this."

"Your eighteenth birthday is soon, isn't it?"

"That's my point."

"None of us live that long."

"You can't just randomly spring something like that on me."

"Can't I?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and sucked on the inside of her cheek.

"Okay. Yes, let's do it."

And the red eyes finally broke contact, and gleamed not only with latent intelligence and a dulled love of shiny things, but with joy.

* * *

_I felt like this was something that had to be done. Just... the friendship is too strong with these lovers. Well anyway, I'm afraid to say that's it!_

_So, please review if you've liked any of this story or just this oneshot, and follow for future updates. Thanks!_


End file.
